


Happy Birthday V

by karakreep



Series: V/Reader [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, V is V AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakreep/pseuds/karakreep
Summary: It's V's birthday! You've gotten him a gift, but will it be enough?





	Happy Birthday V

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, I didn't even realize his birthday was today until last night! I wrote this fic super fast, sorry if it's not very good.  
> Also, this takes place after my fic Uncovered. You don't need to read it, just know that V's coat got destroyed.

“Hmm,” you mumbled.

You were sitting at your desk, thinking. You really should have been researching. An ancient occultic text was on the desk before you. It’s information would certainly be useful in the future, but you were ignoring it in favour of the wrapped present that sat nearby.

Tomorrow was May 1st.

V’s birthday.

And you weren’t completely sure about his gift. When you’d first had the idea, it seemed great. It had been some time since V had lost his coat to that scissors wielding demon. And rather than replace it, he’d taken to wearing mainly plain black shirts. It turned out, the coat was rather unique. As V was more interested in studying demons than hunting them, he didn’t have much money to spare. All of his clothes came from thrift stores and that was where he found his signature jacket.

After discovering that fact, you asked why he’d buy such a revealing outfit in the first place. He shrugged and said, “You didn’t seem to mind.” You were so embarrassed at the thought that he noticed you staring, that you quickly vacated that conversation. You assumed he just liked the way it looked and didn’t question it further.

That had lead you to think that a new coat would be a perfect birthday gift. You had managed to get him one, of course it had to be custom made. It had involved taking some sneaky measurements while V was asleep, which was no easy task. He was such a light sleeper. But it was worth it. The jacket was like the old one, but it wouldn’t be so worn out and if all had gone right, it would fit him much better. It even had a subtle pattern of swirls near the bottom, an extra touch you thought would look nice. It was perfect.

Except, you were starting to have doubts.

Was the coat enough? You and V had been dating for months now, and you really wanted to do something special for him. Unfortunately, the coat was the best you could think of, even as you reconsidered it over and over until the day arrived.

On May 1st you made your way into Red Grave. V had a small apartment on the edge of the city and you were going to meet him there, before going out to dinner. You had the gift tucked under your arm as you approached his place. You let yourself in with the key he gave you and called out, nerves almost getting the best of you.

You spotted V sitting on the couch, reading as you expected. He was wearing his new usual, black pants and a black shirt. It was plain, but it proved your theory that he could look good in anything. He glanced up and gave you a smile. “Hello, my dear,” he said calmly.

“Hey,” you greeted. You moved to sit next to him. “Happy birthday.” You held out the present towards him.

He looked surprised. “Oh. This is unexpected.” He set his book down and carefully took the gift from you. “I’m afraid I have nothing to give you in return at the moment.”

You poked his shoulder. “V, it’s a birthday present. You’re not supposed to give me anything back.”

“Hmm... well, perhaps you’d accept repayment in the form of a kiss?” He smiled so innocently, but you knew he was messing with you. You rolled your eyes and leaned over, planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Very funny, but that’s all you get until you actually open the gift.” You were anxious already and didn’t want to draw this out any further.

“Very well.” He slowly tore off the wrapping paper, letting it fall to the floor. You only got more nervous as he opened the box. When he pulled out the coat, you were silent, gauging his reaction.

He held it up and a smile graced his features as he realized what it was. “My dear, how on earth did you manage this?”

You nearly sighed with relief. He appeared to like it so far. “I thought you might miss your old jacket, so I, um, had a new one made for you. Do you like it?”

He seemed shocked by the question. “Of course. It’s a wonderful gift.” He smiled and set the coat down on his lap. “Now I simply must repay you.”

You sighed as he reached over to touch your face and pulled you into a breathtaking kiss. Well, every kiss with him took your breath away. It wasn’t until a short while later when he pulled away, that you realized, “You still need to try it on.”

V nodded. “As you wish. Do excuse me.” He grabbed the coat, stood up, and started towards the bedroom.

You gave him a questioning look. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you get dressed before.”

He smirked. “I’d like you to be as surprised as I am.”

You huffed at his teasing and let him go, hearing the bedroom door click shut. As you sat on the couch alone, you looked around at the apartment. You’d been here quite a few times, but you’d forgotten just how... _bare_ it was. There was the couch, a coffee table, a bookshelf in the corner that was absolutely crammed full of books, old and new. There weren’t any photos on the walls, the kitchen held only the barest of essentials, and in the bedroom was a bed that, while passable, certainly wasn’t ideal for sleeping on every night. The apartment wasn’t homey, to put it mildly.

Before you could consider it further, V reemerged from the bedroom, now wearing his new coat. You had to hold back a gasp. It looked better than you thought it would. You hadn’t noticed until that moment just how much you’d missed him wearing the coat. It suited him more than any normal shirt, especially with how it revealed his tattoos.

You stood up and stepped closer to get a better look. “What do you think?” you asked nervously. “Does it fit right?”

“Impressively well,” he answered, toying with the collar. “Do you like how it looks on me?”

You nodded. “You look amazing, V. I mean, you always look good, but this is just... wow.”

He blushed slightly at your compliments. “You flatter me.”

“Only because you deserve it.” You pulled him down into another kiss, albeit a shorter one. It was still hard to kiss someone so damn tall. Rather than let you step back when your lips parted, he wrapped his arms around you, holding you close.

“I would hardly think I deserve you,” he muttered.

His words gave you pause. If anything, V deserved so much more. He deserved to be loved and happy. And he certainly deserved better than this near empty living space. An idea suddenly jumped into your head.

“Hey, V?” you said, looking up at him.

“Yes?”

“I know this is kind of sudden, but do you maybe... want to live with me?”

He looked confused. “Live with you? You... you want me to move into your home?” He spoke slowly, as if he couldn’t quite comprehend what you were asking.

You looked away nervously. “Yeah. I mean, it’s fine if you don’t want to. I was thinking... you might not be happy living here.” It didn’t seem right for him to have to return to such a place at the end of the day. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have sprung it on you. I just thought you should know that if you ever want to, my door is always open.”

Things were silent for a moment. You assumed he was considering his options. Then, a breath escaped you as V hugged you tighter and your face ended up pressed against his chest. “How can you be so kind to me?” he said quietly. “I would love to stay with you, my dear.” You could feel him trembling slightly and you peeked up at him to see him smiling, a tear running down the left side of his face. You reached up and wiped it away with your thumb. It was unusual to see him so overcome with emotion. You committed the sight to memory.

“Happy birthday, V,” you breathed. “I love you.”

He leaned down to press his forehead against yours. “And I love you, darling. More than I can possibly say.”

**Author's Note:**

> No, I won't stop saying that V deserved better.  
> In this AU, V is kind of broke because he researches demons more than he hunts them. I imagine he spends more time out gathering info than he does at home, so he doesn't think about his living situation as long as he can afford rent. But I still think he'd prefer to live somewhere quiet, outside of the busy city.  
> https://karakreep.tumblr.com/


End file.
